Private Dancer
by Evil Kitsune
Summary: Uma missão, uma dança, pode mudar tudo...


Private Dancer

Por Evil Kitsune 

* * *

Esta fic é dedicada a minha amiga Suryia . Obrigada pelo apoio e incentivo, sem o qual não teria conseguido

* * *

Era um dia comum na floricultura, Os rapazes estavam rodeados de garotas que nem sempre compravam suas flores. 

No final da tarde, Ken e Yohji já tinham saído, e Omi iria fechar a floricultura com Aya quando chegou alguém implorando por um arranjo especial. Aya foi fazer e Omi se prontificou a ajuda-lo. Nem ao menos percebeu que estava observando Aya, pensava em como ele era hábil para fazer os arranjos e como eles eram bonitos. 

Ficou observando as mãos dele e imaginando elas acariciando todo seu corpo, ruborizou-se com esses pensamentos. Já fazia algum tempo que passara a olhar Aya e ter alguns pensamentos mais picantes com o ruivo. Aya era muito bonito e sempre muito fechado, estranhou se sentir atraído por ele , mas o que iria fazer? Já havia acontecido. 

Em meio a seus pensamentos notou que Aya estava falando com ele. 

-Omi , você não disse que iria ajudar? 

-Desculpe Aya-kun – sorriu , só então percebeu que ele terminara. 

-Então entregue ao cliente. 

Omi pegou o arranjo floral e levou para o cliente, que lhe agradeceu, pagou e foi embora sorridente. 

Quando se virou, reparou que Aya o olhava sério e sorriu sem graça. 

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Omi? – perguntou Aya. 

-Não Aya-kun, não aconteceu nada. Por quê? –respondeu- "Será que ele percebeu?" - pensou . 

-Você disse que ia ajudar e ficou parado, parecia que estava longe – Aya disse. 

Omi sentiu que ruborizava e virou-se para arrumar as flores e começar a fechar a floricultura. 

-Nada de importante... só estava pensando que está tudo tão calmo esses dias , sem nenhuma missão... – Mentia, é claro, mas não podia revelar o que pensava pro ruivo e nem deixa-lo vê-lo vermelho. 

-Ah... Então vamos fechar logo antes que mais alguém apareça –o ruivo disse e foi varrer o chão. 

Omi agradeceu por ele não insistir, já que ele falava pouco mesmo. Aya o mataria se soubesse o que estava pensando. 

Aya pensava enquanto varria, em como Omi tinha um sorriso bonito e de como gostava de vê-lo sorrindo sempre. Percebera que enquanto fazia o arranjo o loirinho havia se perdido em pensamentos e ruborizara, e que ficara mais bonito corado. Não acreditara no que ele falou, mas não insistiria. Achava que o garoto talvez estivesse pensando em alguém e a idéia não lhe agradava em nada. Ele também ultimamente andava reparando em Omi, em como ele era bonito e naquelas pernas esguias que viviam de fora, as imaginava ao redor do seu corpo e os braços em seu pescoço. Recriminou-se por isso, estava pensando como um pervertido e não era isso, mas o loirinho o deixava perturbado. 

Enquanto isso na sala de missões Manx ouvia Ken e Yohji dizendo que não iriam fazer aquilo nunca e não iriam aceitar aquela missão. 

-Manda o Aya e o Omi –disse Yohji –Só aceito missões com garotas maiores de 18 anos. 

-É, eles aceitam todas missões mesmo –completou Ken. 

-Então vocês não aceitam –disse Manx. 

-Não mesmo –os dois responderam. 

Foi nesse instante que chegaram Omi e Aya sem entenderem o que se passava. 

-O que esta acontecendo? –indagou Omi. 

Manx então disse que Yohji e Ken não aceitaram a nova missão e lhes perguntou se aceitariam. 

-Sim –os dois responderam automaticamente. 

-Mas vocês nem sabem qual é a missão –disse Ken. 

-Mas alguém tem que fazer-respondeu Aya. 

-É mesmo –completou Omi. 

Seria uma missão com os dois sozinhos e por dentro os dois gostaram da idéia. 

Yohji deu um sorriso de deboche e pensou que iria se divertir muito quando eles descobrissem como era atípica aquela missão. 

Então Manx começou a explicar a missão e o que deveria ser feito. 

Omi olhava incrédulo para Manx e Aya se mostrava mais frio ainda. 

-Você deve estar brincando –falou Aya com o olhar mais duro ainda. 

-Não, é muito sério mesmo –disse Manx. 

-Então nós devemos fingir que somos namorados naquele lugar? –perguntou mais serio ainda. 

-Isso mesmo -assentiu Manx. 

-Já que aceitamos sem saber não temos outra alternativa –encerrou Aya. 

Yohji se divertia com o olhar furioso de Aya e com Omi empalidecendo de vergonha. 

Manx saiu e Omi e Aya resolveram estudar melhor como completariam com sucesso a missão. Parecia tudo muito simples, irem ao clube, fingirem ser namorados, pedirem um lugar mais discreto para o barman para passarem uns momentos mais íntimos, ficarem um tempo lá e depois matariam os dois sócios que estariam no local, quando estes fossem tentar ataca-los. 

Os donos eram dois homens que estavam começando um negócio de trafico de garotos. Os garotos iam ao clube chamado Private Dancer, pois era um lugar discreto e se por um acaso entrassem em alguns dos quartos reservados, a maioria não voltava. Eram seqüestrados e obrigados a se prostituírem ou simplesmente vendidos como escravos sexuais. Nunca fora provado nada contra o clube nem aos seus donos, por isso exigia um trabalho do Weiss. 

Até aí estava fácil, mas o problema era como se fazerem passar por um casal de namorados sem se aproximarem muito, sem beijo e sem abraço. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, só Yohji se divertia com a situação, mas não fez nenhum comentário. 

Resolveram fazer naquela noite mesmo. Subiram para se arrumarem, Aya iria primeiro e se encontrariam no clube. 

Yohji pensou em uma maneira de tirar Aya do sério, mas também iria estar lá para ver o resultado, queria descobrir até onde ia a frieza do ruivo, pois já o pegara olhando para Omi de uma maneira diferente, seria divertido. Subiu e se ofereceu para ajudar o ruivo a arrumar uma roupa mais adequada para o clube. Aya o olhou friamente e dispensou a ajuda, mas Yohji insistiu que para aquele tipo de clube tinha que ir com uma roupa adequada, senão seriam descobertos. Quando Aya saiu deu um olhar *shine* para Yohji, estava com um sobretudo para poder levar sua katana e também esconder aquela roupa. Como se deixara convencer por Yohji, no fundo sabia bem o motivo...Omi. 

Depois que Aya saiu Yohji subiu correndo e se ofereceu para ajudar Omi, que aceitou a ajuda sorrindo. Ofereceu-se para leva-lo ao clube, pois iria sair também, mais uma vez Omi aceitou sua ajuda. Deixou o chibi a duas quadras do local para não serem vistos juntos. Foi até o clube e entrou sem ser visto por Aya. 

Omi entrou e começou a procurar Aya com os olhos, quando escutou: 

-Oi belezinha, está procurando companhia? - Um rapaz louro muito bonito lhe perguntou. 

-Ele já tem companhia – respondeu Aya bravo, passando a mão no ombro de Omi possessivamente. 

-Desculpe, achei que ele estava sozinho –disse o rapaz saindo. 

-Obrigado, Aya-kun. –sorriu Omi. 

-Vamos pra uma mesa –o ruivo disse. 

Aya pediu ao garçom um coquetel de frutas para eles, não poderiam beber. Omi disse que iria ao banheiro e se levantou, Aya o seguiu com o olhar, prestando atenção se algum engraçadinho iria tentar alguma coisa. Estava ficando muito possessivo em relação a Omi, deveria se acalmar. 

No caminho Omi achou o que procurava e colocou um pequeno explosivo lá, sorriu e voltou para mesa.O lugar estava abafado e estava se sentindo incomodado com aquele casaco. Mas também estava um pouco envergonhado com a roupa que Yohji escolhera para ele. 

-Aya-kun, podemos dançar?-inesperadamente Omi disse. Todos os casais estão dançando e temos que parecer um –se explicou. 

-Tudo bem, vamos. 

Levantaram-se e resolveram tirar o sobretudo e o casaco para irem pra pista de dança.Os olhos de Omi brilharam quando viu o ruivo de top com o abdômen perfeito e os braços fortes de fora e pra finalizar uma calça justa, tudo negro, estava lindo. 

Aya prendeu a respiração quando viu Omi com aquela calça de couro justa marcando as pernas delgadas a blusa clara e semitransparente que revelava um pouco o contorno de seu corpo. 

Ficaram se olhando e de repente as luzes se apagaram para logo se reacenderem, mas foi o suficiente para acordarem. Foram pra pista e começaram a dançar, mas como a pista estava quase cheia logo estavam praticamente encostados um do outro. Omi então levantou os braços e dançava e foi virando até ficar de costas pra Aya e continuava dançando mexendo seus quadris sensualmente. Num gesto impensado Aya colou-se a ele e começou a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo segurando-o pelos quadris pequenos. Omi sentia o peito de Aya em suas costas, as mãos fortes em seus quadris puxando-o de encontro de seu corpo e instintivamente enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo. Estavam se movendo mais sensualmente e Omi notou que Aya estava excitado tanto quanto ele, virou-se para ele e quando seus olhos se encontraram, havia um desejo mútuo expresso neles, então seus lábios se encontraram. Foi um beijo selvagem, com uma fome a muito contida... Depois de algum tempo, não queriam se soltar, mas precisavam respirar. 

Quando Omi olhou para Aya viu um brilho nos olhos violetas que não conseguiu definir, então baixou o olhar. O ruivo só conseguia olhar para aqueles lábios sensuais ainda vermelhos pelo beijo intenso, não conseguia soltá-lo, queria mais daqueles lábios e teria. Pegou o queixo de Omi e levantou seu rosto e o beijou novamente, mas desta vez docemente saboreando melhor aquela boca. Omi achou que estava sonhando, pois o beijo era tão terno e doce agora. 

Yohji arregalou os olhos do outro lado da pista. 

-Quem diria, o príncipe de gelo tem sentimentos e desejos pelo chibi. 

Imaginou que Aya provavelmente o mataria se soubesse que ele os vira dançando e se beijando daquele jeito. 

-Pelo menos ele sente alguma coisa -e riu 'as roupas funcionaram, pelo visto.' 

Ainda se beijavam quando alguém dançando esbarrou neles. Novamente o beijo, e Omi baixara a cabeça muito envergonhado, como pudera se deixar levar assim.... Fora muito bom, mas estavam em uma missão e provavelmente foi por isso que fora beijado. Mas por que tanta intensidade e depois tanta ternura nos beijos? Não teve tempo para refletir, pois Aya lhe mostrava os donos do clube. No momento da interrupção do beijo o ruivo olhou para a direção do intruso e viu que os donos do clube conversavam e apontavam na direção em que estavam discretamente. Então percebeu que seriam os alvos da noite, bem eles tentariam pegá-los, mas não iriam conseguir. Terminariam a missão e depois ele teria outra missão, que recomeçaria daquele beijo interrompido. 

Aquilo não fazia parte da missão, mas não conseguira resistir ao brilho daqueles olhos azuis, aquela boca pequena e a sensualidade daquele corpo enquanto dançava junto ao seu. Fora uma loucura beija-lo daquela forma, mas não pudera resistir e nem tentara. Só então percebeu o quão intenso era o seu desejo por Omi e parecia que ele também correspondia, mas resolveriam isso depois. 

-Vamos pegar nossas coisas e vamos para o quarto – Aya falou ao ouvido de Omi. 

Omi achou que em outra ocasião aquilo seria muito sensual, mas ficou muito apreensivo por ter que ficar sozinho no quarto com Aya, não sabia como encara-lo depois do beijo, mas ainda tinham que terminarem a missão. Olhou novamente para onde os donos do clube estavam e notou que eles riam olhando na direção deles e teve a mesma certeza que Aya, seriam os alvos da noite, ficou furioso com isso, terminaria a missão depois analisaria aqueles beijos. 

Aya conversava com o barman e perguntava se tinha um lugar mais discreto para ficar com seu namorado e o barman sorrindo lhe assentiu. 

Omi olhou e viu Aya dar dinheiro ao barman e este lhe entregar uma chave enquanto lhe indicava por onde deveriam ir. 

Aya pegou a mão de Omi e indicou por onde deveriam ir.Omi lhe perguntou quanto tempo teriam e o ruivo disse 1 hora, então Omi ajustou um timer no relógio para 50 minutos. Diante do olhar interrogativo de Aya, sorriu e disse. 

-Uma pequena distração. 

Isso era bom, pois com certeza tentariam pega-los quando se passasse 1 hora. Foram na direção indicada e encontraram um segurança no corredor, mostraram-lhe a chave e ele os deixou passar. Andaram mais um pouco e pararam na frente do numero 2. Aya abriu a porta e Omi entrou, era um quarto com uma enorme cama de casal com colcha de cetim vermelho e almofadas de coração também vermelhos, tinha um frigobar, duas taças em cima dele e um saca-rolha. Tinha um banheiro com uma banheira de hidromassagem. 

Enquanto isso em outra sala no final do corredor dois homens entravam e ligavam o sistema de câmeras do quarto, e começaram a observar o casal do quarto 2. 

-Vamos ver se vão valer a pena –disse um. 

-Depois do show na pista de dança acho que teremos outro agora –o outro completou rindo. 

No quarto o silencio estava se tornando incomodo, ambos não sabiam o que o outro achara do beijo e isso também era frustrante. 

Aya resolveu dar uma checada na porta e Omi que sentia a garganta seca resolveu verificar se tinha água no frigobar e inclinou-se em direção a ele.Quando Aya se virou e viu aquela bundinha inclinada em sua direção, a mesma loucura que o invadira na pista começou de novo. Sem pensar em nada agarrou Omi que se levantou assustado. 

-Aya-kun??? 

Não obteve resposta nenhuma, só foi virado e beijado novamente com uma paixão imensa. Enquanto o beijava o ruivo ia o levando em direção da cama onde caíram. Com isso Omi empurrou Aya e olhava interrogativamente para ele. 

-Eu quero você Omi –o ruivo disse com a voz rouca. 

-Mas Aya-kun, não podemos –respondeu sem muita convicção. 

-Por que? –indagou o ruivo indo para cima dele novamente. 

-Porque não esta certo, e não somos namorados e também temos a missão e... –não conseguiu terminar, Aya beijava seu pescoço. 

-Minha missão agora é você –disse enquanto beijava e lambia o pescoço do loirinho.Será minha missão mais importante, te dar muito prazer – e o beijou novamente. 

Omi iria protestar, mas fora calado com outro beijo e não conseguiu mais resistir, abraçou o ruivo e correspondeu ao beijo com paixão. Sentiu as mãos que tanto desejara passearem por seu corpo lhe acariciando cada vez mais ousadamente, e resolveu fazer o mesmo com o ruivo. 

Aya soltou um gemido de prazer quando Omi começou timidamente acaricia-lo. 

As caricias ficaram mais intimas e Aya resolveu tirar a blusa de Omi, enquanto fazia isso lambia e beijava o peito do loirinho que já estava totalmente entregue a ele. Estava agindo como um tarado, queria esperar para depois da missão, mas Omi naquela posição o deixara maluco novamente, recomeçou os beijos e foi abrindo as calças do loirinho e pode comprovar que ele também o desejava, pois seu membro já se encontrava bem excitado, depois de despi-lo foi beijando seu corpo e suas mãos tomaram o membro de Omi e começaram um vai e vem lento. 

Omi gritou e levou a mão à boca e mordeu para não gritar novamente com o prazer que lhe era dado. Aya resolveu tortura-lo um pouco mais e começou a descer beijando e lambendo seu abdômen até chegar onde queria, no pênis. Beijou a glande e lambeu a extensão, Omi prendeu a respiração, então o ruivo abocanhou o pênis e começou a chupa-lo com vigor, Omi soltou a ar com um novo grito de prazer, suas mãos agarravam a colcha da cama. Aya acariciava seu corpo enquanto o sugava seu membro e Omi se lembrou que ele disse que iria dar muito prazer, e estava mesmo, aquela língua macia e a boca quente o estavam devorando vivo enquanto as mãos apertavam seus mamilos. O ruivo aumentou a ritmo e Omi começou a respirar mais pesadamente, sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo e gritou por Aya quando finalmente gozou. Aya continuou a chupa-lo até a ultima gota de semem, então procurou a boca dele para mais um beijo. Omi estranhou um pouco o gosto, mas adorou o beijo. Então abraçou o ruivo e disse: 

-Minha vez –sorrindo. 

Virou os corpos invertendo a posição e ficou por cima do ruivo, começou a tirar o top que ele vestia e ao mesmo tempo beijava seu peito e mordia seus mamilos, queria proporcionar o mesmo prazer que sentira ao ruivo. Foi descendo até que beijou seu membro por cima da calça, olhou pra ele e viu que os olhos violetas brilhavam intensamente e Aya sorria, ele ficava maravilhoso assim, ficou feliz com a descoberta, pois Aya não sorria nunca. Abriu o zíper da calça e terminou de despi-lo, agora vinha a parte mais difícil, nunca fizera aquilo, mas queria dar o mesmo prazer a Aya. Timidamente beijou a ponta do membro e deu uma lambida, ouviu o ruivo gemer e resolveu tentar. Foi colocando o membro aos poucos em sua boca e passando o medo inicial começou a sugar com mais força e mais rápido, com uma das mãos ajudava e com a outra beliscava um mamilo de Aya, que levou as mãos ao seu cabelo e forçou sua cabeça um pouco mais de encontro a ele. O ruivo estava alucinado com o que Omi fazia em seu corpo e percebeu que se continuasse assim logo iria gozar e não queria ainda, tinha que se tornar um com ele, Omi teria que ser seu. 

Com esses pensamentos levantou a cabeça de Omi e o puxou para um novo beijo e com isso inverteu novamente as posições, foi beijando seu pescoço e chegando ao seu ouvido e sussurrou. 

-Serei cuidadoso, mas vai doer um pouco, já que será a primeira vez. 

Omi sorriu e um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo, de medo e de desejo ao mesmo tempo. Queria ser de Aya, mas estava com um pouco de receio. O ruivo percebeu e resolveu prepara-lo, levou um dedo a boca do loirinho que começou a chupa-lo, quando estava bem molhado Aya levou até a entrada de Omi, começou a penetrar vagarosamente, ele estranhou um pouco a sensação, mas depois relaxou , foi quando o ruivo retirou o dedo e acrescentando um segundo, voltou a penetra-lo, Omi se contraiu, mas logo relaxou se acostumando com a invasão, estava muito prazeroso e sabia que não acabaria ali. Então Aya retirou os dedos e uma sensação de vazio ficou, o ruivo abriu um pouco mais as pernas do loirinho e se acomodou entre elas, Omi sorriu nervoso, então Aya colocou seu pênis na entrada de Omi. 

-Procure relaxar que vai doer menos – e começou se forçar para dentro dele. 

Omi deu um grito e Aya parou assustado. 

-Continue, eu posso agüentar, foi só o susto –e sorriu. Queria ser dele já não tinha mais volta, mesmo que doesse seria dele. 

Aya continuou tentando penetra-lo, o loirinho era muito apertado e Aya não queria machuca-lo, mas quanto tempo conseguiria se conter. Então o beijou e se forçou pra dentro dele de uma vez. Omi prendeu a respiração e lançou um grito de dor entre o beijo. Aya lhe pediu desculpas e ficou parado até que ele se acostumasse com a invasão. Uma lagrima rolou no rosto de Omi, mas mesmo assim se agarrou mais em Aya e notou que a dor aos poucos se transformava em outra sensação e se remexeu um pouco. Aya percebeu e começou a se movimentar vagarosamente e decidiu transformar aquela lagrima de dor em prazer. Omi adorou a sensação que era nova pra ele e enlaçou suas pernas em Aya e começou a se mover no mesmo ritmo que ele. Aya sorriu, seu desejo de ter aquelas pernas delgadas em torna de si estava se realizando e beijou Omi novamente. O loirinho estava sentindo um prazer tão incrível quando era tocado por dentro em pontos que nem sabia serem tão sensíveis e gritava.

-Oh, Aya isso é tão bom, não pare, por favor. 

-Não vou parar, não vou. 

Não conseguia imaginar como aquele anjo louro podia se entregar tão abertamente a ele e como ficava lindo com os olhos brilhando de desejo e prazer, e aqueles lábios vermelhos e sensuais o convidavam para mais loucuras, mais beijos, o corpo dele parecia que fora feito pra se encaixar com o seu com perfeição, e teve uma certeza que o fez se surpreender, amava Omi e queria que ele fosse só seu para sempre, era amor não era só desejo. 

Seus corpos já estavam suados e o ritmo não diminuía, foi quando o pênis de Aya tocou em ponto sensível de Omi que o fez gosar novamente e com as contrações do anus fez Aya ir a loucura e num ultimo impulso jorrar todo seu semem dentro do loirinho, deixou seu corpo em cima do dele até que a respiração de ambos voltassem ao normal, então procurou novamente aquela boca para um novo beijo. Resolveu que iria dizer a ele o que sentia por ele. 

Em quanto isso na outra sala os donos do clube diziam 

-É, vai valer a pena pegar esses dois. 

-Serão bons pro nosso negócio. 

Riram, desligaram as câmeras e foram chamar os capangas. 

Em uma mesa do clube Yohji estava quase morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que estaria acontecendo naquele quarto, pois já fazia tempo que eles tinham ido pra lá. 

No quarto ainda se beijavam e quando Aya resolveu falar para Omi que queria algo mais sério com ele o relógio do chibi começou a tocar, Omi o programara para 5 minutos antes de começar a distração que preparara. 

Vestiram-se rapidamente e pegaram as armas escondidas no casaco e sobretudo e se preparavam para o ataque. Diante da máscara fria de assassinos o clima de paixão sumiu. 

Eram assassinos e agiriam como tal. 

Na hora programada por Omi, sua bomba explodiu a caixa de energia e as luzes se apagaram. Então foi uma correria e gritaria geral, as luzes de emergência se acenderam e nesse exato momento os capangas entraram no quarto e foram mortos sem tempo para perceber quem os atacava. As pessoas corriam para fora do clube e Yohji resolveu acabar com o barman, pois ele sabia o que acontecia com quem entrava no quarto e os levava para a cilada sem dó. Depois sairia do clube antes de ser visto pelos dois. 

Aya e Omi saíram do quarto e viram os donos no corredor esperando pra ver suas novas presas e se assustaram quando viram os dois saindo de lá e armados. Um deles correu em direção da sala de câmeras, mas foi atingido pelos dardos de Omi antes de chegar, o outro nem teve tempo de se mexer antes de ser atingido pela katana de Aya. Omi foi verificar se tinha alguém preso na sala, se assustou ao ver as várias imagens de todos os quartos e observou que o quarto em que estavam também tinha sido monitorado e viu uma fita escrita "Quarto 2", pegou e a escondeu, destruiu toda a aparelhagem e as fitas que estavam no lugar, as pessoas não mereciam tanta invasão de privacidade. Quando ia sair viu Aya na porta dizendo: 

-Vamos logo, a policia deve chegar em breve. 

Concordou com a cabeça e foram embora logo do lugar. O caminho da volta foi silencioso, Aya se perguntava como iria abordar o chibi para conversar. Já Omi não sabia se contava sobre a fita, e estava tentando entender como acontecera aquilo entre eles. 

Entraram em casa e encontraram Ken na sala assistindo TV. 

Ele perguntou se dera tudo certo, Aya o ignorou e Omi respondeu que sim e correu para seu quarto. 

Aya ia saindo da sala quando Yohji entrou e perguntou. 

-E aí destruiu muitos corações hoje, gatão? 

O ruivo lançou seu olhar assassino para Yohji e foi em direção ao seu quarto. 

-Calma, eu só estava brincando –se desculpou. 

-Você adora provocar né, Yohji? – falou Ken. 

-Eu gosto de me divertir um pouco, só isso. 

-É seria divertido ver Aya quebrar seu pescoço. –riu Ken. 

Yohji ainda mantinha o olhar divertido e Ken perguntou o que tinha de tão engraçado naquilo, mas ele não disse nada, ainda pensava na descoberta que fizera a respeito de seus companheiros, e desejou que eles não deixassem esses sentimentos atrapalharem nas missões, mas concluiu que eles não iriam deixar nada atrapalhar as missões.Afinal eles tinham concluído aquela sem problemas. 

No seu quarto Omi tomava um banho e se lembrava de como tinha se entregado a Aya sem reserva alguma, ainda podia sentir os beijos e caricias em seu corpo todo. Mas tinha certeza que Aya só fizera aquilo pela missão e que tinha percebido que estavam sendo filmados. Isso o entristeceu, pois percebera que estava apaixonado pelo ruivo, já devia saber que Aya não o amava, mas ainda assim o machucava aquela sensação de tudo num instante e de nada depois. Pelo menos tinha a fita para se lembrar dele. Foi para a cama e chorou até adormecer. 

No quarto de Aya o ruivo já tomara banho e estava deitado em sua cama pensando em como fora maravilhoso sentir aquelas pernas lhe envolvendo enquanto estava dentro de Omi, mas não fora só sexo, precisava do carinho, do amor e do sorriso dele para lhe trazer paz. Agora só precisava arrumar um jeito de falar com ele a sós. Será que conseguiria? Resolveu tentar dormir, se revirava e não conseguia. Depois de algum tempo resolveu ir falar com ele, pois não conseguia dormir. Saiu e foi ao quarto de Omi, bateu de leve e não obteve resposta, entrou mesmo assim e viu o chibi dormindo tão docemente, nem parecia o mesmo furacão sensual de antes, afagou-lhe os cabelos, deu um beijo na sua boca e foi pro seu quarto. 

-Amanhã você não me escapa, meu anjo louro –falava para si mesmo. Continuava a pensar em como Omi mudava de anjo para demônio nos seus braços e com esses pensamentos adormeceu. 

No outro dia Omi não desceu, disse que aproveitaria para por em dia suas tarefas escolares. Não tinha nada para fazer, já tinha feito tudo, mas estava com receio de encontrar Aya por enquanto. O ruivo estranhou aquela atitude, mas resolveu esperara oportunidade certa. 

Na hora do almoço, Omi já havia preparado tudo e almoçado, voltando pro seu quarto em seguida. Aya percebeu que ele estava evitando se encontrarem. Sorriu e pensou, 'Não por muito tempo'. 

No final da tarde, quando fecharam a floricultura, Aya saiu sem falar nada como sempre fazia. Mais tarde Ken chamou Omi para jantar, ele disse que não queria comer sozinho já que Yohji também saíra. Omi aceitou e foi até a cozinha, não comeu muito, estava sem fome. 

Enquanto isso Aya entrava no quarto do chibi para esperar por ele, teriam que conversar e faria Omi ouvi-lo de qualquer jeito. Estava olhando os cadernos na mesa e seu laptop, foi quando reparou em uma fita embaixo de um dos livros e pegou pra olhar. O titulo era "Quarto 2", ficou atônito com a descoberta, será que Omi só se entregara a ele porque sabia que estavam sendo filmados? Precisava saber. 

Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e virou na direção dela, Omi olhou assustado para Aya e para a fita em suas mãos, quando foi tentar correr foi segurado pelos braços de Aya que fechou a porta, a trancou e se encostou nela. 

-O que significa isso, Omi? – perguntou com a fita na mão. 

O loirinho estava assustado e acabou confessando. 

-Ontem quando entrei na sala vi os monitores ligados e que os quartos eram filmados, então sem pensar peguei a fita do nosso quarto e destruí o resto. 

-Então você não sabia que os quartos eram filmados? 

-Não... Mas tudo bem, eu sei que você sabia e que só fez aquilo para não sermos descobertos –completou Omi abaixando a cabeça para esconder os olhos rasos d'água. 

-Mas eu não sabia também, Omi. E eu não fiz aquilo pra não sermos descobertos, eu fiz porque eu queria você, porque eu realmente gosto de você. Eu sei que estávamos em missão, mas eu não consegui me controlar. E também não foi aquilo, nós fizemos amor. 

-Verdade, Aya-kun? 

-Verdade, Omi –foi em direção a ele, o abraçou e o beijou. Interrompeu o beijo e sorriu para ele. 

Omi pulou no seu colo, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços e os quadris com as pernas, e diz ao ruivo. 

-Adoro quando você sorri, fica tão sexy. 

-Mas esse sorriso é só pra você, só quando estivermos juntos é que eu vou sorrir. 

O loirinho se agarrou mais em Aya e o beijou novamente. 

-Omi, Omi... desse jeito você me mata. 

Diante do olhar interrogativo, o ruivo lhe contou em como desejara aquelas pernas ao redor de seu corpo, e o loirinho completou que sonhara com as mãos do ruivo em seu corpo, e finalizou malicioso: 

-Você quer só as pernas? 

-Quero você inteiro...Beijou-o enquanto se direcionava para a cama. 

-Aya-kun, você quer assistir um filme antes? – perguntou enquanto era deitado na cama. 

-Aquele filme eu já conheço Omi, vamos fazer um diferente agora.-disse enquanto se deitava por cima do garoto. 

-Aya-kun, você me levaria para dançar de novo? – indagou Omi interrompendo o beijo. 

-Claro Omi, quando você quiser e sempre que você quiser. – voltou a beija-lo disposto a faze-lo se calar. Afinal teriam muito tempo pela frente e se não fosse por causa de uma dança, não estariam juntos agora. 

*********************Owari************************ 

Dezembro de 2002 

**Evil_kitsune@hotmail.com**


End file.
